


The Stag Beetle Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bugs & Insects, Crack, F/F, Original Character(s), Politics, Slow Burn, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, stag beetle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is some wild princess Stag Beetle punani, and only one smoll human to tame it all!
Relationships: Milk/Princess Beetle, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed of myself.
> 
> Believe it or not, this is all because of Among Us.

Stag Beetles, for some reason, always intrigued Milk. From their shapes, sizes and colors, it all was the most wonderful sight for the young musician to gaze at. At the moment, she was dressed up as one, walking around her school while gaining some weird looks from others. It was World Book day, but most of the other students went as something more ‘mainstream’, or human really.

She always had more unusual center of interest, but it was okay for her. She knew what she liked and didn’t have any guilt eating away at her. So what if she was attracted to what’s different? Her preference for women already ostracized enough, her interest for Beetles, Stag ones in particular, was just something else that society didn’t understand and deemed different.

Most of her school papers centered around them one way or the other, she got somewhat of a reputation with teachers for her obsession with those insects. It only seemed natural for her, after being done with her musical studies, to first try out something that would really fullfil her deepest needs. That is how she found herself waiting to be interviewed by a Stag Beetle conservation center. 

She was mad for the job, fitting every requirements with ease. It would go without problem, and soon she’d finally get to work so close with the tiny creatures she longed for so much.

The interview was going smoothly, the interviewer closing the folder Milk provided earlier. ‘’Well miss Milk, there’s really nothing to say here. You were made for this job,’’ the woman told her, extending her hand as if to seal a deal.

Milk beamed, excitingly reaching for the other’s grasp. ‘’You made the right choice, I promise!’’

‘’Oh I’m sure of it.’’ The woman smiled, posing in her handshake. ‘’There’s just one thing we’d like to discuss with you, my associate and I... Somewhere more private.’’

Milk was a bit distraught by this remark, wondering what a beetle care taker would need to discuss privately right after getting a job proposition. She nodded her head nontheless, not wanting to lose the job of a lifetime. The woman kept the smile on her face, extending her arm to show the way.

The musician went ahead, going into a spacious room, filled with a bunch of tools which use was unknownk to her. 

‘’Loop, are you here?’’ the interviewer called out, waiting by the door.

Another door slammed wide open. ‘’I am! What do you need Mau?’’

‘’I think I found someone fit for the job! And I mean THE job!’’ the woman, apparently named Mau, exclaimed, buzzing with excitement. ‘’Would you take a sit, Milk?’’

Milk nodded her head, going to sit in front of a desk. Surprisingly, the other two women didn’t go to sit too, instead going for the center of the room.

‘’Okay Loop, I’ll go first.’’ She cleared her throat a few times. ‘’I am going to tell you something that will change the way you look at other life forms on earth Milk. The beetles, the Stag beetles that we look after here? They’re not insects.’’

‘’What... What do you mean?’’ the musician asked, feeling even more confused when the associate went to turn off the light, instead starting a diaporama of some kind.

‘’Beetles aren’t some dumb insects, they’re so much more! Why do you think they’re everywhere, in every continent, trying to get in our homes, our workplaces, into every nooks of our lifes? It’s simple. They’re spies.’’

At that, the other lady started to project strange and complexe diagrams, showing Stag Beetles in complex societies, communicating with others, shaking hands with some of the world leaders: Tony Blaire, Vladimir Putin, even going as far back as Mao. Milk was in disbelief, did they really expect her to believe their crazy story?

‘’I think I’ll be going now...’’ Milk declared, getting up from her chair.

‘’No, please, wait! We can prove it to you!’’ Mau announced, sharing looks with Loop that the third woman couldn’t understand.

‘’You’ll just have to listen to us first,’’ Loop cut in, wooshing Mau aside. ‘’We need someone to infiltrate their ranks, but not while being an official human ambassador sent from us, they shouldn’t know what they really are. We saw your costumes, they’re almost life like, we’d only need a few adjusments and you’d mix with them no problem.’’

‘’I don’t get it, why do you need to infiltrate them?’’ Milk questionned.

‘’We’re in the possession of the Royal familly, see? And we believe from what we observed recently that they might be trying to get their hands on nuclear weapons, our shared data bank shows that they started direct contacts with Leaders of untrusty countries, such as North Korea and Iran more recently. We don’t know why they would do such a thing, and sharing this concern with human leaders could lead to a war.’’ Loop explained in detailed.

‘’The relationships between the two species have always been shaky, and now with so many elections going on in the world it’s getting worse, the Beetles lost some deal, so did the human, we need to get in the center of the problem without alerting any powers,’’ Mau finally added, going towards Milk, a folder with a big Confidential plastered in the center laid in her hand. ‘’If you want to be the one helping us, sign this. And you’ll make history.’’

Milk hesitated still, hovering over the obnoxious folder. ‘’I- I don’t know...’’

‘’Milk, you’re the only one who can do this,’’ Mau told her seriously, looking directly into her eyes. ‘’Go get out the Stag Beetle suit tiger.’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk is about to meet the Royal Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does porn needs so much build up  
> I had this siting for too long, next chapter will be the weird beetle butt stuff 
> 
> For personal reasons the stag beetle are treated like anthropomorphic creatures, no full on insectiality here

Milk wondered why she agreed, as Loop was running all around her, making sure she was safely strapped into the surgical bed. She was wearing her Stag beetle costume, and felt quite frankly stupid.

Mau was somewhere on one of the side of the room, occasionally giving out encouraging words every now and then. The musician was getting more nervous as time went by, as many different machines started up, their lights blinding her,.

Loop said something again, a warning of sort, but Milk barely heard anything as she felt an intense burning sensation going through her body. She tried to scream, but couldn't at first. She eventually let out a shrieking cry the moment all her pain dissipated.

She wasn't strapped to the bed anymore, and she looked around in panic to realise the world around her grew ten times its size. The musician couldn't believe it, it worked.

Loop's gigantic face came in her field of view, momentarily spooking her. The scientific lady pointed at her ear a bunch of time, waiting for Milk to catch up and understand what she was trying to communicate.

Milk looked at her in confusion for a good ten seconds, until she remembered the device they put in her ear for her to understand the other two women. She poked around her cavity, looking for the switch that would activate it.

She finally heard a loud static noise, followed by the excited blatter of Loop.

"Oh my, it worked! Mau, it did work! Milk, you just made history!" she started, barely containing her glee. "We have no time to lose, so hear me out Milk. We'll take you out there and leave you not into their city but on the outskirt, they need to come to you first. After that most decisions will be yours, we can't really predict how they'll greet you. Although every other stag beetle we added to their city turned out okay! Anyhow, if you got it, raise your left arm!"

Milk did, hesitating for a second. Loop just smiled in response and another loud static noise let Milk know the other cut the line.

Mau came up next, after being called forward by loop, who carefully picked her up in her palms. They walked out of the room, walking along a corridor filled with celling high windows which looked into their artificial forest inside the establishment. From up there Milk could see signs of an intelligent life form, skyscrapers seemed to appear out of the grass and the rotten trees trunk.

She didn't feel ready at all, but it was too late now to turn back. She took a big breath of air, and once inside the enclosure, let Mau bring her down onto a mushroom.

The interviewer ended up leaving, and Milk knew then that there was no turning back.

She waited, patiently, atop her mushroom. She saw from time to time beings looking at her from behind the grass, not approaching her, but not going away either. They seemed to be analysing her really.

Milk really wanted to say something, tired of the strangers staring at her while she waited around. She almost did, too, but caught herself before anything could slip out, silenced by two imposing beetles coming out the grass, riding bullfrogs towards her.

"Identify yourself," one of them ordered, looming over the really small human.

"Er I'm Milk, nice to meet you?" She tried.

The guards looked between them for a moment, before turning back towards the girl. "You were sent by the giant, right? Did she bring any news?"

Milk couldn't really remember if she had any news to give, that she had to get close to the Royal family was a no brainer and she thought a lot about how to go about it. But when it comes to the rest, she had no idea how to act.

"Yes?" she went for it anyway.

The guards nodded at each other, one of them gaining some distance on them while taking out a device oddly similar to a smart phone. 

"If you would please come with me, we have to make you an appointment in front of the Royal Court." The other beetle started to drag her of the ground, guiding them towards the heart of the city. 

Milk was panicking, getting so close to her main goal so rapidly. She didn't know what this appointment would lead to, but she was ready.


End file.
